Vigeo
by Alahnore
Summary: Birthdays were just another day to Flynn. But that didn't mean Yuri couldn't try. \\ Genderbent Flynn (meaning 'he' is now 'she'), post-game. Light Fluri.


Discomfort was the word of the night, but Flynn kept the smile plastered on her face. After the first four hours, it was pretty much a permanent accessory; she only hoped it would peel off at the end of the night like the dress would. Of course, even four hours in, people still had the urge to drive up the discomfort level by constantly complimenting her. Honestly, it was as if they all suddenly realized that, all this time, the new Commandant was a woman!

She really needed to learn how to say no to Lady Estellise…

Flynn turned her smile to the next Nobleman who approached her, complimenting her beauty, asking for a dance. Considering she _just_ finally got to sit down, Flynn rebuffed him almost immediately—she didn't enjoy the discouraged look on his face, but she was tired. When she wore her uniform to these stupid parties, rarely people asked her to dance, probably in fear of her kicking them with her armored boots.

"Shouldn't the birthday girl be enjoying herself?" Hanks asked as he slid into the chair next to her, smiling.

Her fake smile faded in favor of a real one, and Flynn rested her hand lightly on the old man's shoulder. "I think it's all right if I take a break too," she teased lightly. "You seem to be enjoying it all on my behalf."

"Maybe I am," Hanks rolled his other shoulder. "But old men like me can't party like you young'uns for too long. Although I do appreciate you inviting us Lower Quarter folks."

Flynn's expression softened, and protocol be damned, she gave Hanks a little hug. "I appreciate you all coming," she said honestly. "I know it's still awkward for you all…"

Hanks patted her arm, waiting for her to withdraw before he answered, "We'll deal. Seems like everyone is enjoyin' themselves… even the snoots have gotten used to it." He chuckled; about to go on when yet another man approached Flynn. Before she could refuse, Hanks plucked her hand from his shoulder and into the man's. "Go have fun."

"But…" Flynn frowned, but sighed. She really didn't have the heart to tell Hanks all this dancing and silliness wasn't exactly _fun_, so she got her smile back on her face and got up, letting the man lead her out to the dance floor.

Flynn wasn't one for castle parties or overly fancy things. She preferred her uniform to this stupid gown, armor to heels, work to this… frivolity. As much as she appreciated Ioder and Estelle remembering her birthday and wanting to celebrate it, it was just another day; Flynn could be working, clearing her desk of reports and working with the new brigand of knights. She could be doing her job and ensuring the empire was properly adapting to life without blastia, but here she was, decked out in a borrowed evening gown and accessories, dancing with men she knew were attempting to initiate courtship. It wasn't Flynn's first choice on celebrating her birthday.

She would have been more than happy to celebrate the old, normal way she did…

Conversation during dances was typical, mundane topics that honestly bored Flynn. Maybe she could say she appreciated the attention, but really she wanted none of it. She was tired of the courtships, of all the dancing, this party… the day, really. More than anything, she was ready to call it quits and get the hell out of here. But the song had just barely started before another man approached her, and Flynn was starting to honestly debate pulling Sodia from guard duty to act as her bodyguard. Maybe then she might get a decent break.

The man talked, but Flynn wasn't really listening. His voice was just as monotone as the last, and she was completely uninterested—it wasn't related to work, and it was generic talk she hated. She only snapped back into reality when he spun her according to the dance, and her free hand was suddenly caught into another's.

"Excuse me, I'll be stepping in."

"What?"

Before the first man had much of a chance to dispute this, Flynn was pulled away from him and into another's arms. She might have gotten mad if surprised hadn't rendered her dumb, barely keeping up with the remainder of the dance as she tried to really take in what she was staring at.

"What are you _wearing_?" Flynn blurted, her eyes still wide.

Yuri laughed, pulling her more to the side of the dance floor away from the majority of the crowd. "Well, I got turned down at the door despite my invitation because of my clothes, so I had to go get something else…"

Flynn's eyes raced over her best friend's form, taking in the fact he was in a damn tuxedo. _Yuri Lowell_ in a _tuxedo_. "I-is this Captain Schwann's suit?"

"You think I'd wear something the old man would wear? Please." He readjusted their hands as the song changed to a slower pace, and he stepped closer to her. "I just went to the formal shop in the Citizen Quarter."

And she was sure they were as shocked as her. Flynn's feet were on autopilot as they fell into a more formal waltz, and once she realized what they were doing, her shock worsened. Since when could Yuri dance? The last time she saw him try to dance, he was two left feet tied at the ankles! True, it still wasn't perfect; she could still tell it was a skill he only recently acquired…

"I'm surprised you came…" Flynn muttered, unable to take her eyes off him to be truthful. She'd never seen Yuri look so formal… even his hair was pulled back nicely.

"I was hoping it was a joke to be honest," he said as they stepped together. "But I checked your room and sure enough, you're not in there… but you're not even in uniform."

Flynn finally lost her shocked look and pouted. "Lady Estellise… _convinced_ me to wear this."

"Well Flynn, as pretty as you are, you look ridiculous."

Her face filled with heat, although she wasn't sure it was Yuri's offhand remark about her looks or the fact he just said she looked bad in female clothing. "Not like you look any better!" she snapped back.

Yuri pulled her closer, leaning down so he could talk directly into her ear. The closeness was awkward, and Flynn found her blush worsening. It was hard to dance this close… "Don't get so mad," Yuri said, his tone teasing. "You think you look ridiculous too, don't you? Purple isn't your color."

Ever since his time in the knights, he always had to tease her over clothing. Frankly, Flynn was tired of the clothing debate; she could wear whatever the hell she wanted, damn it all. "And what do _you_ think is my color?" she scoffed.

Yuri got a little closer, just enough so she could feel his lips pull into a smile. "White."

She almost tripped. She was unsure of how to really take that comment, and it rendered her silent. Was he just being a jerk again? It was several steps later before Flynn found her voice again, "They don't have that many white formal gowns in my size."

"There's an entire store dedicated to them. I'm sure they had something."

"Yuri, you're an idiot. That's a wedding shop."

"Where do you think I got this getup?"

Flynn couldn't help the blurt of a laugh escaping her. Of course! Leave it to Yuri to be so stupid to go to a _wedding shop_ to get basic _formal wear_. No wonder the suit seemed so… odd. "Seriously?" she asked after a few giggles.

Yuri pulled away, and she was expecting a frown from her teasing. Instead, Yuri was smiling. "Yeah," he admitted. "I was in a rush, what can I say?"

"In a rush," Flynn repeated, grinning crookedly. "Yet you're four hours late."

"Like I said, in a rush." Yuri stepped back when the song finished, bowing at the waist and bringing her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it.

Flynn felt her blush return. Yuri was acting… odd. And oddly _knightly_. It was awkward in so many ways she had no idea where to begin. "Let's sit," she decided. "My feet are killing me."

"Are you in heels?" Yuri snickered, but nonetheless took her arm into his and led her away from the floor.

She had no idea what to do with herself. Since when was Yuri a gentleman? What bet did he make, who put him up to this? She had so many questions and none of them proper to ask. Once at a table, he even pulled her chair out for her, and the instant they were both sitting she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Flynn asked.

Yuri tilted his head a bit, like he was thinking on a good answer. She could see his eyes scanning the other participates, skipping over those he recognized from the Lower Quarter. After a minute of silence he looked back to her. "Honestly Flynn," he started, his voice chiding. "You're not wearing anything protective under that dress?"

Did a corset count? Not that she was even wearing _that_ properly… "What're you getting at?"

"The new Commandant, changing the way the empire functions, defenseless at her own birthday party…" Yuri plucked two long-necked glasses from a passing waiter, setting one in front of her. "She's left wide open for any assassination attempts."

Flynn's eyes widened a hair. "You think someone would?"

"Some nobles aren't too happy with the integration of 'lesser' people in vital functions. Ioder's too well guarded to go after, as well as Estelle. But you… you never have bodyguards. You wear your armor and weapons everywhere…" Yuri paused to take a sip of champagne, making a face at it afterwards. "Except tonight. I got half a mind to yell at you."

Flynn simmered. While she half-appreciated Yuri's concern, she was somewhat offended by what he was implying. "So I can't ever wear something else?" she asked acidly. "I can't decide to enjoy the peace we all worked so hard for?"

"You can. Why else do you think I really came here instead of just waiting til it was over to tell you happy birthday?"

She gawked. "I don't need you to protect me, Yuri!"

Yuri set the glass down, smiling at her. "Maybe not, but it makes me feel better. Besides," His smile became a grin. "Having me here keeps all those pesky noble guys at bay."

While she had no doubt about that, she still didn't like the implication she could so easily be struck down. Blastia or not, armored or not, Flynn was still a capable knight. She wasn't completely defenseless without a sword. She ran her hand through her hair, careful not to let the bracelet catch.

"How knightly of you," Flynn muttered, and she promptly ignored Yuri's frown. "But honestly, Yuri, don't you think I can handle myself?"

"You can. But it doesn't hurt to have back up." He smiled at her, and Flynn just sighed. Yuri would do what Yuri wanted.

Besides, after the shock, she couldn't help but appreciate the fact he _did_ come to her (albeit unwanted) birthday party. And he _did_ come dressed nicely. All that nonsense about an assassination attempt was probably him stringing together a story and excuse for his appearance.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Flynn asked, skipping the champagne glass and picking up the little bottle of water that accompanied every table.

"Dahngrest," he replied simply, picking up one of the other bottles of water. The champagne just tasted off… "Judy decided it was time I learned."

Flynn giggled a bit before sipping her water. "How many times did you trip?"

"That's confidential guild information there, Commandant," Yuri said, winking to her. "I'm afraid you'll have to pay a hefty sum for that if you want to know."

Flynn rolled her eyes. "Two gald."

"Is my dignity worth so little?"

"I could have offered one."

Yuri laughed, twisting and pulling the cork out of the bottle and taking a long drink. It was warm and not very savory, but he drinks it down anyway. "Ten," he offers, "and the rest of the night with me."

Immediately her eyebrows rose, her eyes widening as she tried to decipher what that meant exactly. "Being a little possessive, are you?" she asked slowly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Relax. I know you don't like the party. At least with me you can enjoy your birthday."

"Maybe I am." Flynn huffed, glancing aside. "I could be having lots of fun right now!"

She could hear him snickering, and it was a bit on the infuriating side. When Yuri knew he was right, he tended to gloat a little, especially when it came to things between them. Ever since they were kids, running around the Lower Quarter together… he always knew she liked his company best. He was proud of that. After a few seconds she sighed, tipping her bottle of water a bit.

"I can't just leave anyway," she said sullenly. "It's for me after all. That'd be rude."

Yuri downed the rest of his bottle. "You've been here for hours. All you need is an escape route."

"Yuri, don't you dare—"

But he was already on his feet and heading in some direction. Flynn groaned, pressing her palm to her face and shaking her head. Whatever mess he started, she'd have to clean up… _Please, please don't ruin everyone's night just to salvage mine…_

Yet when she lowered her hand, there was no unexpected screeching or ruckus. Seconds of normalcy tick by and Flynn can feel her apprehension go up. Yet Yuri was gone, lost in the crowd, and eventually suitors began to brave approaching her again. Flynn went back to trying to gently refuse their dance or talk requests, and by the third one, Yuri was back in view, two glasses of red wine in his hands.

"Excuuuuuse me," he said loudly, laughing as he twisted and spun around others despite there being plenty of room to move. "Pardon me, hey you, move—"

Yuri attempted to both spin around the man in front of Flynn and elbow him aside. When Yuri started to teeter, Flynn immediately got to her feet to catch him as usual, and when she grabbed his arm to steady him, Yuri tipped his hand toward her.

Flynn couldn't help the indignant outcry leaving her lips as her chest was splattered with red wine. It ran down her skin and under the dress' cutout, slipping between her breasts; the lace immediately stained and the shimmering silk darkening in a splotchy pattern. The man Yuri had knocked into, Noble by his clothes, glared and began to raise his voice in outrage at Yuri.

Yuri ignored him, setting the glasses down and grabbing a cloth napkin, handing it to Flynn so she could wipe her collar and what other shown skin she could clean. But the dress was definitely showing the evidence of an accident… except as she started to clean herself off and Yuri called out to Estelle who was rushing over through the gathering crowd, Flynn knew this was no accident.

_You bastard._

"I'll take her to her room," she overheard Yuri tell Estelle, who was actually giving him a suspicious look. Estelle had been around Yuri enough to at least suspect some foul play.

"Sorry Lady Estellise," Flynn spoke up, holding her hand and the napkin over her chest as if to hide the splotch. "I'll ensure this is cleaned and returned to you promptly. But… don't hold the party up for me. I'll just get my uniform and return in a little bit, although if people wish to begin leaving, feel free."

Yuri was lucky the whole cake thing was done at the start of this whole party, else she really would have to return. Yet Estelle just smiled to her, told her not to rush and relax if she needed. Flynn was pretty sure Estelle knew she wasn't a fan of big parties, but even then… she'd come back to say good night later. It was only proper.

Yuri hooked their arms together and began to lead them through the crowd, enduring the glares of Nobles as they went. Those of the Lower Quarter only snickered, knowing better than to believe it was an accident, but they weren't stopped. He got them out of the ballroom and into the hallway, headed up toward the stairs to go to the next floor where Flynn's new Commandant room was.

"That was dirty," she said once they were past the knights on usual patrol. "This is a loan, Yuri."

"It can get washed," he reassured her. "Honestly, Flynn, I could have gotten you out in other ways, but then you'd be mad at me."

"I _am_ mad at you."

"Madder then," he chuckled, patting her hand locked in his arm. "Besides, nothing else got messed up."

He missed the point, only making Flynn sigh and just shake her head a bit. He might have gotten her away for a little while, but it certainly won't be the all night he apparently wanted. Yuri never was one to be all that… wanting of her presence and attention anyway. Especially since his adventure with Lady Estellise.

Flynn lapsed into silence as she pondered this sudden change. Yuri did what he wanted—that was typically a given. But they had been friends since… since forever. She could think of absolutely nothing logical that would explain his behavior. He had learned in every hard way imaginable that she was a superior fighter—there were perhaps three times in their entire lives he actually beat her in a duel, and even then she still had that several year streak. He couldn't possibly be overprotective of her after all of that. Even after Hypionia…

Flynn's thoughts came to a halt once Yuri rattled her door's handle. She sighed, reaching to it and flipping the barely visible switch that unlocked it.

"That's stupid." Yuri muttered as he opened and held the door for her.

Yuri being knightly after all this time was starting to make her angry. "The pin pulls out; I just left it in because I had nothing to carry a key in." She pushed her way around him, going toward the bedroom section. "You wait here."

Yuri grinned at her back. "You don't need help getting that off?"

"_No_!" she snapped, her face immediately going red. It wasn't like Yuri had never seen her naked before—there were many times in their lives she had to change in front of him. Yuri seeing her was no different now than it was before; or at least it should be. But the way he said that…

Flynn slammed the door behind her and went to her vanity, which was only recently seeing some use. She opened the little jewelry box she borrowed from Estelle, peeling off the stupid jewels one at a time. The bracelet, the earrings, the little choker… Flynn could admit she felt a lot better as these things were finally removed from her person. She could appreciate pretty things, and tucked away she had her own, but they were mundane compared to what she apparently 'needed' tonight. She didn't feel right, wearing some of Estelle's 'lesser' jewels and one of her dresses. Flynn wasn't the type to want to ever be a princess… and she certainly didn't want to be one tonight.

"_You look ridiculous."_

Flynn stopped after the jewelry was securely in the box and it was latched closed. She looked at her large mirror, and ignoring the wine stain, actually looked herself over and smoothed her hands over the dress. It was a lovely dress… high neck, high back, with that silly cutout to show some cleavage. Lace covered the top, and after tucking under her breasts it was straight, shimmering dark purple silk. It wasn't the most flattering of dresses, Flynn knew. And looking at it now, it didn't go with her perpetually messy blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Estelle would have given her any she wanted, but this was the only one with the high back she needed…

"How long you gonna take, woman?" Yuri called.

"Shut up." She snapped back toward the door, shaking out of her stupid little thoughts. She didn't need vanity items like jewels and dresses; Commandants don't need to always be prim and beautiful. She just had to do her job. Her job was what was most important…

Flynn's shoulders sagged, and after a deep breath she reached behind her neck to undo the first couple hooks, then with plenty of stretching and grunting, get a hold of the zipper to pull down. It got caught a couple times on the ties of the corset underneath, but she managed to get it undone and, after kicking off those damn heels, just lets the dress fall. She was already going to get it dry cleaned—it could stand to wrinkle a little.

After a little stretching she bent down to pick the dress up, draping it over a chair for now and setting its matching heels nearby. She undid the few hooks on the front of the corset she actually had done up, mostly about the bust, letting out a sigh of relief as it loosened. The tiny ties in the back, however, were nigh impossible to get to…

_I don't want to ask him…_ Flynn sighed. It was _just_ Yuri. "Yuri! I need help."

"Oh do you?" his voice carried in, and she heard him snicker.

"Just come here, damn you."

Yuri slowly opened the door, peeking in. Seeing Flynn in her under slip wasn't that much of a surprise—he'd seen her in less—but the corset made his eyebrows raise. He thought she looked… awkwardly thin in that dress. Why the hell was she in one of those contraptions?

Still, he realized the issue easily enough, walking into the room almost casually and already setting himself to the task of undoing the ties. Besides being locked in this thing, he could see it was thickly padded in the back too; why the hell would any woman want to put herself in one of these… He picked at the ties, muttering curses at the tighter ones, but eventually he does get them undone. The entire time Flynn just faces forward, waiting.

When it was loose enough Yuri abruptly began to pull the ties completely out, pulling Flynn half a step back and the padded corset from her skin. Flynn yelped and immediately stepped forward, holding the corset against her so it didn't fall off her and expose herself. She had a slip under it, of course, but it wasn't the most concealing of things. She whirled around to look at Yuri, arms pressed to her chest and hoping, but that look on his face meant he saw it.

"Turn back around," Yuri growled, and Flynn took another half step away. He stepped forward, eyes narrowing. "Flynn, what the hell was that?"

"Thanks for the help. You can go now." She tried to sound normal, but she was not enjoying that dark look on his face.

"Don't do this to me, Flynn," Yuri reached out, grasping Flynn by her shoulders and whirling her around. He pulled the corset back again even as Flynn jerked herself from him again, and he knew what he saw.

"You're a pain in the ass, Yuri!" Flynn snapped, pulling the corset off and actually throwing it at him.

Yuri caught the article of clothing and threw it aside, stepping forward again. This time Flynn threw a punch, and when it connected with Yuri's chest, he stumbled back a couple steps. He rubbed over the impact site, letting out a deep breath. That was going to leave a bruise.

"What happened?" he tried again, calmer this time.

Having him calmer actually helped Flynn remain calm. "An accident,"

"Flynn, don't lie to me. Please." His use of the word made Flynn pause, and he stared at her as neutrally as he could.

She sighed heavily, her tense stand slowly relaxing. "Some knights weren't happy I was Commandant," she said slowly. "One of them challenged me to a duel."

"There's no damn way some piece of shit knight put that massive scar on you!" Yuri couldn't help but explode a little again. "If I could never scar you… there's no way someone less could!"

Flynn sighed again, just going to pick the corset up off the floor. With the lower cut of her slip, Yuri could see the little half-moons of interwoven burn scars. It was like her chainmail had gotten hot and burned through her shirt. He winced on her behalf, but Flynn moved as if the scars weren't even there.

"I was winning," she said simply. "However, his associates deemed it acceptable to throw a container at my back. Because of my armor, the container erupted, and from what I was told, it was liquid tar. That was already hot, but hanging from the lip of the container was a piece of cloth that was on fire."

Yuri's eyes widened. He didn't need her to state the next obvious part. "What became of them?" he muttered darkly.

Flynn put the corset over near the dress, but she doesn't look back at him. "I defeated the dueling knight, and others of my brigade arrested his associates. I think I passed out, and when I came back to, Lady Estellise had healed the most damaged parts to the best of her mana-using ability. I'll have scars for a while, but supposedly there's some cream being developed to reduce their appearance."

"So they're in the dungeons." Yuri said plainly, causing Flynn to finally look at him. "For attempting to murder you, because that's exactly what it was, they're just behind bars?"

She raised a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We can't exactly accuse them of that. It very well could have simply been to cheat at the match."

"They threw _liquid tar_ on you, Flynn! What if that container had hit your head!" Yuri threw his hands up, and then began to angrily pace. "I can't believe…! Must be an ex-Cumore Brigade member. Or was it a former Royal Guard? How many more are there…"

Flynn dropped her hand. "What's it matter, Yuri?" she asked tiredly. "It's my problem. You focus on your guild."

"It matters!" Yuri actually stopped his pacing to somehow both gawk and glare at her. "How can you… how can you take this so lightly?"

"Because I am still alive and none worse for wear; a few scars aren't going to disable me, Yuri. If not for blastia, I'm certain you'd have left _plenty_ of scars on me," she nearly spat the words at him, her eyes narrowing. "And really, are you _that_ upset all because someone managed to scar me before you? God, you're _infuriating_."

"That's not…" Yuri's own eyes narrowed, his teeth grinding together. _He_ was infuriating? "You're a bitch, you know that?"

Flynn huffed, turning away from him. "Whatever, Yuri. Thanks for showing up. You can go now."

"Don't dismiss me." He took a step toward her, causing Flynn to snap her eyes back to him. "You can't tell me that shit and dismiss me like that."

"Yes, I can." When Yuri got too close, she raised a hand to keep him at arm's length. "Just like you can dismiss me like you've done before, I can do the same."

"_I've_ done before?"

"_Dahngrest_," she hissed. "_Mantaic_. _Nordapolica_—"

"Screw you, you were the one chasing us down at Nordapolica, and let me remind you, _under some stupid orders you didn't have the guts to say no to_!"

"You have no idea! What do you know of protocol, of discipline?!"

"I think even if it was from higher up, if the orders were so damn _messed up you don't like them_, then I would have the _common sense not to follow them_!"

"Maybe if you had some faith in me and our promise you might not have gone off the damn deep end and messed up my head!" Flynn yelled, shoving Yuri back. "If you… if you'd just waited…"

Not this again. Yuri had hoped at the very least Flynn accepted he did it. Maybe not forgiven him… but at least accept it. "And let more innocent people get hurt? Get killed? I've told you before, Flynn… I'll dirty my hands before standing by and _waiting_ while people who can't defend themselves get victimized."

"Even now?" she asked. "Even now, after we've succeeded in so much, you'd still do it?"

"It's not like I _wanted_ to." Yuri frowned, but his volume had lowered. "It's not like I _enjoyed_ it."

"But I bet if I told you those men were free, you'd run out of this room after them, wouldn't you?"

"You're damn right I would." Yuri reached up, grasping her hand against him by the wrist. He kept the hold loose, and Flynn didn't shake him off. "You're my best friend, Flynn. I know I'm pretty shitty in showing that, but I do care. No one is going to hurt you and get off clean."

"You don't need to avenge me or something stupid like that," Flynn scoffed, pulling her hand away and out of his grip. "And you can't provoke me into getting into a brawl with you so I can throw you down in the dungeons and you can figure out who it is."

"That's a pretty genius idea, but I actually wasn't thinking of that for once." Yuri lowered his hands to his sides. "I don't really want to fight on your birthday, Flynn. But those sorts of things… don't hide those from me. Don't let me find out from other people, or by accident."

"You weren't supposed to know." Flynn muttered, marching by him to her closet. She really needed to put some clothes on. "I don't know why you're so damn… odd today, Yuri. You act like I can't handle myself."

Yuri's hands balled into fists, but he tried to keep his tone as neutral as he could. "Can I not worry about my friends?"

Flynn began to pull parts of her usual uniform free of her closet. "Since when did you worry this much about me?"

Yuri sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Normally I don't." he admitted softly, making Flynn pause in her movements. "You scared me, that time on Zaude. When Alexei struck you down… and then Hypionia. You… you don't know how freaked out I was, knowing you were down there in that mob of monsters. If we hadn't shown up when we did, if I was just a few minutes late…" He turned toward her, stepping up to her again. "I got used to fearing for everyone else to an extent. But I never thought I'd lose you. You're the toughest person I know, Flynn… I never had to think 'one day I could lose her' until recently. Ever since Zaude, Hypionia, I have to wonder…"

She tensed when she felt his presence closer behind her. "Honestly, you're scaring yourself more than anything." She said as she gets herself back into pulling her uniform parts from her closet. The tunic, the undershirt…

Yuri's fingertips lightly touching her back made Flynn freeze. "I want to go back," he muttered, "to before I worried about you. To before I was scared I'd come back to Zaphias one day and… and you're not here. You tell me not to worry, that I'm scaring myself, but I can't help it. Three times I thought I lost you… that's the worst feeling in the world."

"I wish you'd have faith in me again."

"I want to." Flynn tensed as Yuri's arms went around her waist, and he pulled her against his chest. "But I come back and some asshole tried to kill you in a duel? It seems like just when I think I can quit worrying like that, something comes up… I never want to lose you, Flynn."

She let her uniform go, leaving it in the closet and patted Yuri's arms. "Honestly, Yuri. You're not going to. It takes more than a little tar to take me out."

Yuri didn't let her go, only tightened his hold around her and pressed his lips to the back of her head. "Worrying about you is a pain in the ass." He muttered.

Flynn sighed, tilting her head to try and peek up at him. "Don't worry too much. Miss Judith might get jealous."

"Let her." Yuri raised one hand to comb his fingers through Flynn's unruly hair, and she swore she felt him kiss her head. "Besides, she's the one who insisted I'd be honest about this…"

Flynn huffed. "She's probably tired of thinking you… you might like me over her or something."

"Uh, I thought it was obvious I do?"

Flynn shrugged and rolled her shoulders, bumping him back a little and she pried his arms from her. "Don't joke like that, Yuri. Miss Judith really likes you."

Yuri withdrew his arms from her and set them on his hips, huffing behind her. "What? And how I feel has no weight in this at all?"

"No."

Immediately hearing him step closer, Flynn whirled around and threw her hand up. It clapped over his lips just a he leaned in, and Flynn found herself with her own mouth pressed against the back of her hand. Yuri's eyes were narrowed in a humorous sort of glare, and Flynn couldn't help but giggle.

"Nice try." She teased, pushing him back. "Are you going to let me get dressed?"

Yuri shook his head, and she could only sigh at him. "Honestly." Flynn muttered, removing her hand. "It's not fair, you know."

"I know." Yuri admitted quietly. "But… I guess, just like me worrying about you, I can't help it."

"Oh please. If you're going to say you only realized this after those couple of times I was in decent danger, I'll punch you in the teeth."

Yuri grinned roguishly, the same kind that both worried Flynn and made her want to grin herself. "I've been bad about it all tonight," he started. "But, happy birthday, Flynn." He reached behind her, into the closet.

Flynn blinked heavily as she heard him rustle some things around, and once more Yuri's fingers combed through her hair. A second later she felt a cold clip slid into place, and a bit startled she raised her hand to whatever it was he put there. Her fingers felt a short string of pearls, and her eyes widened.

Yuri smirked when Flynn rushed away from him to her vanity, staring at the mirror, her hand still hovering near the hairclip, a simple little daisy design made of faintly colored steel with a pearl studded in the center, two short strings of peals falling from it, one string a few pearls shorter than the other. Hardly the most luxurious accessory, especially given the materials, yet… it was just like the one her mother wore. The same sort her father had brought home for his wife.

Suddenly Flynn practically ripped the clip out of her hair, slowly turning it over in her shaking palms. There it was. _F.S_ inscribed on the back of one of the petals.

"Yuri!" Flynn gasped, eyes wide. Her mother had tearfully pawned this off so long ago… it bought them enough food for a month. Flynn turned back to him, the hairclip pressed to her chest.

Yuri smiled. "I saw it in Dahngrest," he said softly. "And I knew I had to give it back."

Flynn wasn't sure what to do, her heart feeling like it was going to burst from her chest. She remembered how happy her mother was to get this from her father. How she wore it, every day, and cleaned it every night so it remained just as simply pretty. Sometimes Flynn would steal it and wear it, and Yuri… Yuri always went looking in the meadows trying to find a flower like it so Flynn would have her own.

Yuri walked back up to Flynn, gently pulling the clip from her hands and replacing it back in her hair, just like her mother would wear it. His lips then pressed against her forehead, and Flynn couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him in a grateful hug. He returned the hold, his hands resting lightly against her scarred back.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I never thought I'd get Mom's clip back…"

"Sorry about fighting with you earlier." He replied, his voice just as soft. "I know a little present won't make up for it…"

"Well I don't want to punch you in the teeth anymore." Flynn giggled, pulling back enough to look up at him.

Yuri raised a hand, fixing her hair a bit. "Told you, white was your color." He smiled.

So that's what he meant. The sneaky bastard. "I love it."

"Me too, right?" he asked, grinning.

Flynn rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway. He didn't do enough to deserve an answer, but at the very least he could know she wasn't mad at him anymore. Not like she could ever stay mad at him for long.


End file.
